Girlfriend
by Lancedark
Summary: What remains is more important. And they meet again after all those years, memories of calamity are gone what's next?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: ****Hi, everyone let me present to you my first ever story *sigh* finally I already made one, I'm in tears *_* its bugging my mind since I decided to watch the series again and again hehe this story is about Romance and Friendship not a Horror one, so its a little weird. If your not interested its fine. uhm, by the way English is not my birth language so please PM me if you found some grammatical errors. Comments and suggestions are highly appreciated. Violent reactions are not allowed :P**

**Disclaimer: Another is not mine, that's all.^^**

**"Girlfriend"**

It's been 5 years since I came back here, it was spring already but you can still feel the cold air of winter. I got up, took my jacket and left my room.

"Ohayou, Kouichi-kun" greeted by my grand mother as I enter the kitchen.

"Ohayou, oba-chan" I saw my Father reading a newspaper while my grand father was taking his morning tea.

"Ohayou, 'tousan, jii-chan" I took a seat and grab the coffee made by my grand mother. It was amazing that both my grand parents are still strong and alive. Although they were too old to look at, they still live peacefully and happy. My Father came back from India 3 years ago and was staying here for good.

"Did you sleep well last night?" my Father asked me out of nowhere without looking at me.

"Hai." I simply reply and grab a slice of bread to eat.

"How's your college life? Why didn't you bring your girlfriend here?"

I literally choked on my food when that question pop out and hurriedly took a sip from my coffee.

"I'm fine. I'm still adjusting on some of my subjects and I don't have a girlfriend." I said after regaining my composure.

"What?" Now he was looking at me with a surprise expression on his face. I just continue eating my breakfast.

"At your age you're supposed to have a girlfriend, how come you don't have? When I was at your age, I already experience to be in a relationship." He explained to me.

Is that really a requirement at my age? Its not like I don't have an interest with opposite gender, its just never occur to me and my mind was focus on my studies in college.

"The next time you visit here, I want you to bring a girlfriend of yours!" continued by my Father.

"Eh? Why is that?" I complained with annoyance.

"We also want to see a grandchild from you, Kouichi-kun." My grand father said with a smile. I shrugged on the thought; it was too early for that. I stood up after I finish my breakfast.

"Thanks for the food, I'll be going then."

"What are your plans for today?" My Father asked again.

"I'm going to my old grade school to get some of my documents and I will also visit Mom and Aunt Reiko's grave. Don't worry I'll be back after lunch." I waived goodbye then I heard my Father last retort.

"You should find a girlfriend on your way today!"

Everything seems to be the same as I enter the grounds of my old grade school. Oh well, except it was newly painted today. I hurriedly went to the office of the registrar to process the documents I needed for the next semester. I only have to weeks to process this before I go back to Tokyo again. Thank goodness there were only few people here and I was able to get my papers to be released fast.

I started reminiscing my old school days when I decided to leave the place. I have many memories here though some of them I don't much remember. I know it was normal because I still remember the feeling of being part of that calamity. After that everything was back to normal again, what remains is more important. I don't feel sad anymore when I remember my Aunt Reiko, I understand her and whenever I went back home I visit her and Mom's grave.

There is also another reason why I still like going back here, to see a great friend of mine. Misaki Mei was her name and she was my classmate back in grade school. We were in the same class in 9th grade and also part of the calamity that happen back then. Like I said I don't much remember what happen that year, the only left was those times I was with her. We were always together most of the time but mostly I'm the one who initiated to start a conversation because she's not a talkative person. We used to talk about arts and her drawings, I remember asking her to visit me in Tokyo so that we can go to museums but I don't think she like the idea of visiting a guy. Sigh.

"_I wonder where she is now…"_

I lost my contact of her two years ago. The last time I talked to her was the time I was busy with my college entrance exam and wasn't able to go back here on winter break.

_Flash back: conversation on phone_

_Me: The snow keeps on falling since yesterday here in Tokyo, that's why I can't able to go outside to buy some snacks, how about there in Yomiyama?_

_Misaki: It stops snowing here 2 days ago. I'm walking outside now to buy some things._

_Me: Is that so… I wish I go back home this winter break but I was planning to take this opportunity to focus on reviewing for my college entrance exam._

_Misaki: Hn._

_Me: Ne, Misaki where do you plan to study in college?_

_Misaki: I haven't talked about it to Kirika._

_Me: Uh… maybe you should ask her as soon as—(door bell rings) Oh! Someone was looking for me, I'll talk to you again Misaki. Ja ne!_

_End of Flash back._

I was now heading to my Mom and Aunt Reiko's grave when I notice a woman standing in front of their tomb stone, silently praying. She was petit and has a long black braided hair that was put on her right shoulder that covers her face. It was my first time seeing this woman, maybe she's Mom or Aunt Reiko's classmate. I saw her flinch a little when she noticed someone was coming so I decided to speak up.

"Ah… uhm, excuse-" I was stunned as the women turned to face me.

"Mi.. sa.. ki.."

- lancedark -


	2. Chapter 2

**a/n: Finally an update! I'm very sorry for I took so long on updating this story... actually I'm still thinking if I should continue this one, I lost some inspiration this few weeks plus I got sick.. in short real life sucks! heck! but here it is and enjoy. Please if you notice some grammatical errors, just PM me!^^**

We leave the place after I offered a short prayer for my Mom and Aunt Reiko. As usual we're walking side by side in silence. It's been a long time since I last saw her and I feel a little bit nervous upon seeing her. I gather up my courage and break the silence between us.

"It's been a while…" I said half nervously. "How… how are you?"

"I'm fine, you?" She simply said.

"Uh… I'm fine." Sigh.

"Do you still live there?" and she only nods.

"I see…" Well I don't know what to say next and I feel a little awkward in this situation. I never realized that we were already in front of her house; I noticed that the Doll Shop was already closed.

"Do you like to come inside and have some drinks?" She finally said.

"Uhm, thanks" I smiled and she lead the way upstairs.

"Is Kirika-san was here?" I asked and she stops on her tracks.

"She… she's not here…"

"...?"

I've been here in this house twice and I noticed some of the furniture's were changed. I sit on the couch; she came back holding two cans of iced coffee. She handed me the one and sat towards me.

"Thanks. I visited you last winter break but it seems like no one was here that time." I started to open a conversation.

"I stayed with my relatives that time because they want me to do so."

"Is that so… by the way, I wasn't able to contact you for the past two years, did you change your mobile number the last time we talk?" I ask curiously.

"Uhn." She nods. I'll take that as "yes". I looked away, that hurts me a little and a bit puzzled.

"I lost my phone that time," she continued "remember I told you that I was walking outside and I lost it after you hang up."

I looked back at her and saw her face was looking down covered by her bangs. I smiled and let out a small chuckle. She looked at me questionably.

"I just thought you were mad at me because I hang up in the middle of our conversation and you had changed your number. I'm sorry for that…" I said happily and feel relieved because I knew she's telling the truth.

"Why should I get mad at you…" she said then took a sip on her iced coffee.

We talked about our college and current activities; I learned that she studied Arts in abroad for one year and a half. She stops and went back here in Japan, I don't know the reason why for she didn't tell me. She was actually staying with her relatives but decided to say here.

"So Kirika-san was also there? Is she-" I asked but my growling stomach interrupted our conversation. Its past twelve and I missed lunch, not to mention that I promise to be back home before lunch.

"ahaha.. I guess I lost the track of time!" I said half embarrass.

"Me too, I don't have food on my fridge but I have some stock of instant ramen here. If its ok to you we can have it as lunch. " she offered.

"Anything is fine"

"Ok, I'll prepare some hot water first."

"I'll help!"

We both prepare our lunch and went back to the couch to eat.

Its 3:00 o'clock in the afternoon when I checked my watch. _"Maybe I should go home now…"_

"I should leave now. I'm supposed to be back home before lunch, Oba-chan must be worried now." I stood up and gather my things.

"Ne, Misaki do you have something to do tomorrow? Uh… I... I mean are you planning to go somewhere tomorrow?" She looked at me with questionable expression which I found cute.

"Why did you ask?" she said back.

"Oh, I was planning to visit you again tomorrow, I wonder if it's ok?" I noticed she was thinking. _"Not good?..."_

"But if you will be busy, I guess I'll just drop by before I-"

"Tomorrow is fine!" she blurted out without allowing me to finish what I'm saying. I smiled at her.

"Great! Then I'll bring some food tomorrow. Bye!" and I waived goodbye to her.

That night I went to my bed earlier than usual; I need to prepare the food I promise to bring for tomorrow. I remember that she asked me to bring her some of my cooked dish back in grade school. I felt so happy this day because I got to see her again after a long time.

"_I really miss her…" _As I realized what I have said, I snap myself to concentrate on sleeping.

I was preparing the food I'm bringing to Misaki when my grand mother came inside the kitchen.

"Oh my! Kouichi-kun you're early today, where are you going today? Why are you preparing some bento's" my grand mother said when she noticed what I'm preparing.

"Ohayou, oba-chan! Hai! I was going to bring this bento's to a friend of mine. I made a promise last time that I'm going to bring her some of my cooked dish." I said while putting the bento boxes in a paper bag.

"I also made some breakfast for the three of you oba-chan. Please tell otou-san that I'm just going to visit a friend from grade school. I'm going now oba-chan" I kiss her forehead and waive goodbye.

I checked my watch, its 6:30 in the morning _"I'm just on time."_ And I glance on the paper bag I'm holding, I smiled as I felt the excitement came upon me.

I rang the doorbell and after a few minutes the door swung to open.

"Good morning!" I greeted happily but I never missed her startled expression when she saw me standing in front of her door this early morning. She was wearing a white turtle neck long sleeves and a plain black skirt. Her hair was not braid just like yesterday and was only tied at her back.

"Sakakibara-kun…" She said softly but enough for me to hear.

"I had promised you that I'll bring some of my cooked dish right?" Scratching my hair as I gave her the paper bag which contains the bento's I made earlier. She hesitantly to it but her expression was like an innocent girl who just receives her gift. I don't know if I'm dreaming but I saw a slight tint of red on her cheeks.

"Tha-thanks" she said, still gazing at the paper bag she was holding.

"_That was cute of her…"_ I smiled at the thought.

"I never thought you were going this morning," she was now looking at me directly as I immediately averted my gaze on my left side.

"uh… I… I know that you were an early riser so I decided to prepare some breakfast…" I said with embarrassment as I felt the blood rush on my face then I heard her laugh softly.

"_She… she laugh?" _that made my heart skip a beat. It was my first time seeing her laugh and smile genuinely like that. I was staring at her taking my time to memorize this moment.

"Your weird, come inside." She finally said and led me inside her house once again.

We're both in the kitchen counter; I was taking out the bento boxes inside the paper bag while she's getting some plates and drinks.

"What are those?" she said scanning the dishes as I open the lid of bento box.

"Eh? You haven't eaten this before?" I said pointing on the eggrolls I made. She just shook her head and I chuckled on her reaction.

"You're the one who's weird; it's just a normal food." I teased.

"Sorry for that…" she looks away.

"Let's eat now before it gets cold." I said and handed her some eggrolls. "Here try to taste it."

Just what I've thought, she never cooks her own food and she only relies on instant or convenient store foods. It was the same when we were still in grade school, when she told me that her mom never cook or prepare a bento for her, only sometimes if she felt to do so.

She get one of the eggrolls and take a bite, I felt amuse as I watch her eating the food I prepared.

"It's sweet…" I only smiled as we continue eating the food peacefully and happily.

-Lancedark-

a/n: I'm tired on finding some typo errors.. XD Please read and review.


	3. Chapter 3

**a/n Hi everyone! I'm very sorry for this super late update, just as always I've been busy this month. :) By the way, Thank you so much for those who Read, Favorited and Follow this story, I know this is not one of the best story you've ever read and no matter what I'm still going to continue this. *grins***

**Read and don't forget to REVIEW! If you noticed some grammatical errors, just PM me! (don't post it as part of your comment please) I'm begging you guys! English is not my birth language that's why. XD**

As we finish our breakfast we both do cleaning the dishes.

"Ne, Misaki are you going to continue your studies here?" I asked while washing the plates.

"I don't think so…" she replies.

I looked back at her; she was busy putting the utensils on the drawer. Even though a blank expression was on her face, I always noticed a glint of deep sadness in her eyes. She barely smiles but some of the students in our grade school like her and treats her good. And after that calamity, we also lived our life just like an ordinary student.

"Did you still do some painting or sketching?" I continue but decided to change the topic.

"Yes, but as of now I barely touch the canvass."

"Is that so… I got an idea! Do you like me to teach you on how to cook?" she just stared at me.

"Uh… I don't mean to offend you… If you're just interested…" I was not thinking when I said that. Damn it! "_I hope she's not mad…"_

"Its ok…" she finally said, "but I told you, I don't have stock of ingredients here. What are we going to cook? "

"Great! Hmm… Let's see, I will teach you some basic dishes and I guess we should go first to the supermarket to buy the ingredients we need. Let's go!"

We're now at the supermarket, I told her that I'm going to teach her how to prepare a curry. I'm also planning to teach her how to make simple healthy snacks and some hand made foods.

"You're good on this kind of stuff…" she told me as we look for the right ingredients on our curry.

"Ah… I guess so. I'm used to do this and it's very helpful because I'm living on my own. Oh! I forgot to get some potatoes. I think we should go back to the vegetable-"

"I'll go get it." She volunteered.

"Oh, ok. Thanks! I'll get some rice over here, let's meet at the counter." I said and she went back to the vegetable section.

I don't know if it's really ok for her that I'm going to teach her how to cook, but she said its ok. I'm battling with my thoughts again. _"I'm just worried because I noticed that she doesn't eat nutritious food- " _my thoughts suddenly abrupt when someone tap my back.

"Yo! Sakaki!" greeted by the person on my back as I turned toward to see who is it.

"Teshigawara…" I said with a surprised look on him.

"Hahaha! My eyes were right, it was really you! It's been a long time Sakaki! How are you now huh?"

"I… I'm fine, you?" I said smiling, still can't believe that I'm seeing some of my classmates from grade school. After I graduated, I learned that all of them left this town to study college in different City's.

"I'm good! I'm just visiting my grand parents here but I'm going back to Osaka tomorrow morning. Oh! I heard that you were studying in a University in Tokyo right?"

"Yeah! I'm taking an Accountancy course."

"EH? I thought you like arts? Well, as for me I studied for two years only and quit because of my job."

"Huh? What? Job?"

"Yep! I'm working now as a freelance model." He even posed in front of me.

"Ah, is that so…" I said and get a pack of rice and put on my basket.

"By the way Sakaki, who's the girl you were with when you first came here huh? I was near the entrance when I notice both of you come inside… " He said and his eyes were searching the place looking for someone. "Is that your girlfriend? "

I panic suddenly when I heard him say that, "Ah… no! It's not like th-" then I heard a familiar voice.

"There you are…" She was standing behind Teshigawara holding a pack of potatoes.

"Ah… sorry… I-" I saw Teshigawara slowly turn his head and froze when he saw Misaki Mei.

"Mi… Misaki.. Misaki Mei?" he only said.

We went to a near Coffee Shop after we bought the ingredients to have a comfortable conversation. I ordered a black tea same as Misaki while Teshigawara ordered a coffee. I was sitting beside Misaki as Teshigawara was opposite on us.

"I never thought it was you Misaki-san, I thought you were Sakaki's girlfriend in the first place." He said as he flashed an accusing grin on me.

I glared at him as I felt a slight rush of blood on my face. I glanced at Misaki, she was silently sipping her black tea then I looked back at Teshigawara who still had a smug face.

"By the way Teshigawara, do you have any news about our classmates?" I asked just to get rid of this uneasy feeling inside of me and to change the topic also.

"Oh, now you mention about them. I met Mochizuki last month when I went back here. He said that he still studying for college and also working as part time in a restaurant. I don't remember the rest but I'm sure most of them are not living here. Just like me, but I only do a few visits. I'm guessing that both of you were still living here ne?"

"Ah… no, I was here because I need to get some important papers and credentials for the next semester." He seems satisfied with my answer and he's attention went to Misaki.

"Is that so… Hmm, how about you Misaki-san?" he asked.

"I studied in abroad for a year & a half then I came back here." She simply said.

"Eh? You mean you stopped too? It's a rare opportunity to study in abroad, why did you decide to go back?" He commented comically and took a sip on he's coffee. I watched her intently as she processed what Teshigawara said.

"For some reasons…" she said softly looking down at her tea cup not on Teshigawara.

I think Teshigawara noticed that Misaki doesn't want to answer any question from him so he decided to get back on me again. We talked about our classmates and his job as a model. He even offered me to try it and promised me that he will recommend me to his manager once I'm decided. We both exchange email addressed and phone numbers as he hurriedly leave the shop because his manager call him for an emergency appointment.

Misaki and I were both silent as we headed back to her house. I had noticed that she felt a little tense awhile ago when Teshigawara asked her that question. We walked a few meters apart from each other and I have a full view of her back on me. It occurs to me that maybe that question is the trigger why she became so silent this time. I know she was not the type of person who is open with others.

"_I guess I'm also afraid to ask that question too on her…" _We've been good friends since grade school although we've lost contact for a few years, I'm still her friend. Right now, I sense that there is something wrong and I'm worried for her. My thoughts were interrupted again when I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. I stop to check my email; it's from Teshigawara.

_**Message: **__Misaki-san never changed huh? She's still the weird and quiet one, you too Sakaki still the same. It's good to see you both today! I'll see to it that next time both of you will make a good progress! _

I imagined Teshigawara grinning while sending this email to me. Somehow my face felt a little hot and I got the urged on wanting to smack Teshigawara if he was here.

"_What's with him?"_

I was about to emailing him back when my eyes noticed that Misaki was standing a few meters away from me with a questionable expression. I slipped my phone back to my pocket hurriedly run towards her & apologized.

-lancedark-


	4. Chapter 4

**a/n: Hello everyone! First I really apologized for taking so long to update, I'm really really sorry! My inspiration on writing was gone for awhile but I'm still getting a hold of it right now. I still have my obligations to continue and finish this one, for the past few months all I did was read and read stories to get a better idea :) Please read and review, happy reading^^**

When we got back to Misaki's house, we started to prepare the ingredients we need for our curry. She watches me first on preparing the potatoes and carrots. As we wait for the meat to get tender, I teach her how to prepare the rice. I let her handle the next procedure on cooking the curry and give her some tips that I learned on my own. I had noticed that she carefully noted all of my instructions and seems like enjoying our cooking lessons. Somehow I was having an idea on my mind behind her being silent earlier…

"Ne, Sakakibara-kun, don't you think this one's already cooked?"

"Huh? Ah… just a little bit more," I ignored those thoughts for awhile and continued on preparing our late lunch.

''Ok, lets eat! Itadakimasu!" I said cheerfully and take a spoonful of rice with curry.

"H-how does it taste?" She asks hesitantly without taking her food first.

"hmm? Ish good!" I blurted out even with my mouth full and still chewing the food. She let out a small chuckle and I felt relieved inside that she's smiling again. I smiled back at her as we continue to eat our lunch.

Misaki insisted to do the cleaning on dishes alone and let me rest for awhile. I was sitting in the couch feeling tired but happy. I still sensed the emptiness of this house just like before; though she had told me that her relationship with her Mother is only casual and that's the normal thing for both of them. I didn't dare to make a comment on that, I'd never experience to have a Mother and I don't know how it feels to have a misunderstanding just like on her case. Sure, my Father and I have some misunderstandings too but we immediately admit our wrongs and forgive each other. What I really mean is, for me, as long as our family and friends are still with us we have to cherished and appreciate each day on being with them. I suddenly got out of my thoughts we I noticed Misaki came with two cups of tea.

"Oh, thanks!" I said as she served the tea and sit across to me.

"Saka-" She hesitantly said and stops. I looked at her in the middle of sipping my tea.

"Hmm? What is it?" I said with curios tone.

"I… I just want to say thank you… thank you for this day. I-"

"Aaah! No! Its ok, you don't have to thank me. Actually I wasn't thinking at all when I told you that I'm going to teach you on cooking. I hope I didn't offend you for that." I said in panic as I explain my self first. She stared at me with a stunned look and after a moment we both laugh on my sudden reaction.

"Thank you Sakaki-"

"Kouchi. Just call me Kouichi instead ok!" I said to her with a smile.

"Then you should call me Mei too instead."

I chuckled. "Yeah,"

It felt like we just met today because this is the first time we address each other by first names. I'm thankful that I decided to go back here and I believe this will never be our last meeting.

I got home by 7 o'clock in the evening; I went straight to the kitchen where I know my grand parents and my Father were having dinner already.

"Good evening Oba-chan, Ojou-chan, Tousan…" I greeted as I enter the Kitchen

"Oh! Kouichi-kun you're here! How's your day?"

I was drinking some water when my Father asked suddenly; I look at him with a questionable look on my eyes. We were just staring at each other for a half a minute.

"Huh?" I think I don't understand his question and I saw his eyebrow twitch.

"Don't 'huh?' me ok! I saw you earlier with a girl! Both of you were on your way to the supermarket."

"Eh?... Uhm, yeah. She-"

"Hey! Don't hide it from us Kouichi-kun, is that your secret girlfriend? Where did you go after that?"

I felt my blood rush on my face suddenly, what a pervert Oyaji!

"No! – It's not what you think ok!? She's my classmate from grade school and she's not my girl friend. Geez!" I said with hint of irritation. My grand parents was just listening but I saw them smiling as my Father continue teasing me.

"Really?" My Father retorted.

"We only just met the other day since we graduated from grade school. I'm going to my room now. I need to prepare my things before going back to Tokyo this Sunday. " I said heading out on the kitchen.

"EH? You're not going to eat dinner?" He asked again.

"Nope, I'm not hungry yet." I said back.

"Just what I thought! hahaha Go on a date with her before you went back to Tokyo or you'll gonna missed her! "

I stop on my tracks on the hallway face palm as I heard what he said and I know my face is already red.

"_That Oyaji…"_

I woke up early to arrange the documents I needed for my next semester in college, I also finished packing my other clothes last night so what's left only are this stuffs. Two days had passed since my last conversation with Mei due to I had to study in advance on my difficult subjects. But in the end I can't concentrate, I wasn't able to contact her 'coz I even forgot to get her number (stupid me!). I'm not sure if she had one, I remember she doesn't like those things.

"_Sigh." _I look outside, the rain was still pouring since last night. I wonder how she is right now. Two more days left before I go back to Tokyo and I won't be able to see her till summer vacation. Maybe I could suggest to her to study in the city instead.

"But what if…"

"_I studied in abroad for one & half year and come back here." _I stopped when I remember what she said about her studies.

"Why did she come back anyway?" The same question Teshigawara had asked.

"_For some reasons I decided to go back home"_

"_Is Kirika-san was here?"_

"_She… She's not here…"_

"_Misaki-san was till the same huh?"_

Then suddenly it hit me like a bullet, with all of our little conversation, her being silent and the way she react on some questions. I hurriedly finished packing my things and got out on my room.

"Oba-chan, I'm going outside for awhile!" I said as I get my jacket & umbrella and went ahead outside.

"_Why she didn't tell me…_"

I was running on the place I know that could give me some answers. Good thing the rain had seized on falling and the sky is getting clear again. I was panting hard and try to catch up my breath when I arrived on the cemetery. I passed both Mom and Aunt Reiko's grave, somehow I believe I could find it but still… still hoping that I'm just making a mistake and over thinking things again. Then I saw her from the far corner of the place, standing beside the tree and clutching her umbrella. I guess my presence was still unnoticed to her and even I'm two feet away from her I can clearly see the sadness on her eyes.

"Mei…" I said softly but enough to be heard by her. She snapped out of her reverie and quickly looks towards my direction.

"Kouichi…"

-lancedark


End file.
